


Days Off

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Swap, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A small fluffy selection of different parts of the OT3, Jowd/Alma/Cabanela
Relationships: Alma/Cabanela (Ghost Trick), Alma/Jowd (Ghost Trick), Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



> Ghost Swap treat for our looovely and wonderful mod! Happy Ghost Swap my friend <3

Alma peered into the room they’d turn into a blend of studio and study. Jowd stood at a blank canvas and while his paints and pencils were out he remained still. She wondered how long he’d stood so still; it happened sometimes. He could either get completely absorbed in his work or at other times he seemed lost in his own head and nothing came out. It seemed this time was the latter.

Alma slipped into the room with a softly spoken ‘Hey,’ so she wouldn’t startle him. He made a small sound of acknowledgement but didn’t turn, letting her wrap her arms as best she could around his broad chest and lean her head against his back. He rested a hand over hers while the other remained still at his side.

“Stuck?” she asked.

“So it seems.”

“Hmm,” she thought for a moment. There were any number of possibilities, but there was generally one sure-fire way to lighten the mood. “Well, we could always call Cabanela to model. Keeping him still long enough is an accomplishment in itself if not a finished painting.” She smiled at the welcome sound of Jowd’s laugh and the feel of it rumbling through his chest.

“I thought of it,” Jowd said after a quiet pause. “Doing another series. It’s not… right. It’s not needed.” He shifted and Alma released him so he could turn to face her. “Besides,” he added, touching his temple, “present or not, he’s here. Always has been, regardless of what I had to say about the matter.”

“He has a way of that,” Alma replied warmly. He clearly had then and there was no doubt he did now. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

“He’s not the only one.” Jowd cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch as he met her eyes. “I couldn’t hide from you. I couldn’t keep you hidden.”

“As it should be.” She reached up to ruffle his hair. Too often the gloom lurked around the edges and she would not allow them drown him today. “And you never will be able to. I’m here.” Her hand drifted down over his cheek in turn before stopping to toy with his ever-tempting beard. “So, maybe something else?”

“Oh? You have something in mind.”

“Well, how about those you didn’t paint the first time around? Sissel is always around here somewhere. And you know a few years is a long time to wait for Missile.” She smiled up at him while still winding her fingers through the ends of his beard. “I wouldn’t say no to a preview.”

“Ha, I’m afraid I only met him posthumously.” He paused then added. “Both of them. Funny how that works.” He looked distant again and Alma started to worry she might lose him to those depths after all before he gave a small smile. “We wouldn’t be having this conversation without them.”

No, they owed everything to them and she still hadn’t figured out to repay either for her life and family. “A tribute then?”

“It’s a start I suppose.”

And not a bad start. “Tribute or not, Sissel knows he has us. We’ll simply have to make sure we also spoil that pup when he arrives as well.”

Jowd chuckled. “I don’t think Lynne, Kamila, or Cabanela for that matter would settle for less.”

“And rightly so. So does that help?”

“As I said, it’s a start.” Jowd pulled her closer to kiss her before wrapping her into his arms.

She leaned against his chest with a contented sigh. This went better than her initial worry at the door. He had his painting and she had some work she’d wanted to get to but that could all wait for a little while longer. She remained in his arms, running a thumb over his hand simply enjoying the moment they had now.


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning grew brighter as Jowd attempted to juggle the flimsy tray of coffees, small bag of pastries and the door knob all at once. None of this had been planned, but he woke early and was wide-awake despite the early hour on a day off and saw the rare opportunity while both Alma and Cabanela still slept peacefully. So, why not? The walk had been pleasant anyway.

And maybe that was the problem with a lack of planning. As he entered the house he discovered his intended surprise wasn’t going to be much of a surprise at all when he spotted Cabanela lounging on the couch, relaxed, but most definitely awake. Then again, it was a surprise he’d managed to wake before Cabanela in the first place; getting this far was a feat in itself. Alma, on the other hand appeared to still be asleep, or she hadn’t come down yet at any rate. Half wasn’t a bad result.

Cabanela craned his neck back to watch Jowd’s approach while wearing a smile that rivalled the growing sunshine outside. “Theeere you are, baby. Out for a little early morning stroll all alone?”

Jowd passed one of the coffees to him along with a danish from the bag. “A walk and breakfast.”

Cabanela eyed the decadent display of chocolate, cream and caramel over more chocolate in whatever coffee fit into the mix with appreciation and a small hum. “And you got it all right, I see.”

“Even the most complicated things start to stick after enough times.” As proven when he’d started to rattle off the long order only for the barista to nod with a knowing ‘Cabanela then?’

“Is Alma still asleep?” Jowd asked.

“Sleepin’ sound and comfy when I left her.”

Jowd nodded and set aside his coffee and muffin and lifted the remainders. “I’ll bring these to her then.”

Cabanela’s eye glimmered. “Breakfast in bed. Anything else we should watchin’ for today? You’re aaalmost romantic.”

Jowd shook his head. “Don’t push your luck.”

Naturally Cabanela only sipped at his ‘coffee’ with a look of amusement in reply and Jowd left him to it.

Alma was still asleep when Jowd entered their bedroom—asleep and buried under the blanket, looking to be so for a while yet. Jowd gave her a soft smile as he placed her drink and pastry on the bedside table for her to wake up to. He lingered a moment longer in the peace and quiet before leaving to rejoin Cabanela on the couch, taking a seat beside him.

Of course staying side-by-side didn’t last and Jowd knew he shouldn’t have expected anything else. Before he knew it he had a lap full of Cabanela while Cabanela’s legs draped over the remainder of the couch cushions. One arm looped casually around to let his fingers trail over the back of Jowd’s neck. In turn Jowd rested an arm around Cabanela providing some support for his lanky mass. It left Jowd with only one free hand currently occupied by his coffee but the food wasn’t going anywhere. It had taken some time to get over how right and easily comfortable this all was—aided by those fingers working over his neck—and he wasn’t about to squander this opportunity now.

They had the whole day ahead of them and were off to a good start already.


	3. Chapter 3

Alma leaned against the kitchen windowsill, looking out into the backyard while she finished her tea. She only smiled when she heard the front door open. There was no need to turn to know the rhythm of those particular steps and so she simply waited until she heard the cheerful “Good mooorning!” in sing-song tones that denied the morning to be anything but. Only then did she turn and found herself face to petal with a large bouquet of flowers.

“Oh!” She gave both flowers and Cabanela’s grinning face beyond the colourful display a curious look. “What are these for?”

“Do I neeed a reason?” Cabanela’s eyes sparkled with good humour as he added, “Buuut if you’re lookin’ for an occasion hooow about us spendin’ the day out on the town without any long and dreary sighs to accompany us?”

Alma met his cheer with amusement of her own. It was true that it could only be a mercy on all of them to leave Jowd out of their shopping trips. “Hm,” she said with an attempt at very serious thoughtfulness, “that is a good occasion, it’s true.”

“Now you’ve got it, baby.”

With that Cabanela twirled off in a swirl of coat and in his clearly excellent mood she almost expected a rain of glitter to be left in his wake. She shook her head in fond exasperation as he unerringly fetched down a vase—she had only just rearranged the kitchen and already he seemed to know it better than she. The vase was filled, flowers placed and the whole arrangement set neatly into the centre of the table with a flourish.

“They’re beautiful,” Alma said appreciatively. She went to Cabanela and with a gentle tug to pull him down to her level, kissed him before looping an arm around his. Almost as beautiful as he was anyway.

“Jowd and Kamila have each other thoroughly occupied for the day,” she said, “judging by the plans I heard them make. I’m not sure who looked forward to it more, but I will be shocked if they make it home before this evening. Shall we follow suit?”

For a moment Cabanela only gazed at her, eyes warm and smiling as he took advantage of her hold on his arm to pull her in closer and with his free hand teased a bit of stray hair from her face. Alma felt that warmth course through her as well at his expression and the caress. Things had been so _good_ since they’d settled into this new normal—free, open, _happy_. It had been utterly wonderful and she still sometimes couldn’t believe her luck.

“I found a looovely little shop,” Cabanela said at last when it seemed he’d finally drunk in enough of the sight of her. “They have some very pretty clothes and other things I didn’t look too close at knowin’ you’ll want to see. You’ll like it baby. What do you say to a little shoppin’ and some lunch to start with?”

“That sounds like the start of an excellent plan,” Alma agreed.

Arm in arm they left the kitchen, pausing only for Alma to grab her things, and left for an entirely pleasant day in the best company.


End file.
